


november 4th

by fleetingblossom



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleetingblossom/pseuds/fleetingblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy birthday, littlest Sakamaki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	november 4th

He doesn’t like birthdays.

There will be no cake, no balloons, no candles and no names written with icing. There had never been mothers with smiling faces and soft hands and kisses against his forehead and little blessings for more birthdays to come.

He doesn’t like birthdays.

She tears at her hair, wisps falling like snow onto cold wooden floor, her claws digging into his skin as she is never happy today, though it has been a very long time since he remembers a time when she is.

He doesn’t like birthdays.

It is spent curled up inside a six by two, the fingers gripping the blade handle shaking, the rush of blood in his ears drumming. Next year, maybe. Next year she will stop crying, locked in her high tower, blood like rose petals and hair like snow.

He doesn’t like birthdays.

Her hands are small, palm pressing against palm as she pulls him gently into the kitchen. “No peeking!” And the laughter seeps through her words, warm and soft, his heart swelling in his ribcage, uncomfortably tight.

No peeking, but he opens one eye anyways and the lights are off, except for the soft glow of candlelight illuminating her face as she smiles, just a little angry he had looked ahead. “Happy birthday, Subaru.”

Her lips brush his cheek, and maybe there is something to look forward to next year.


End file.
